Episode 5/Floor 4
Episode 5, Floor 4 is a level of Wolfenstein 3D episode "Trail of the Madman". It is the only normal level in the game that is almost completely symmetrical - both horizontally and vertically. Layout Save for the secrets, the level is nearly perfectly symmetrical in design. A central room in which the player spawns opens to four hallways, eventually leading to four corner rooms, each of which has a Secret. *The southeast corner room contains a gold key and its Secret contains the only Chain Gun in the level, in addition to Treasure and health. *The northeast corner room contains a silver key and must be opened by the gold key from the room above. Its Secret contains only Treasure and health. *The southwest corner room must be entered with a silver key from the room above. It contains the elevator. *The northwest corner room contains only supplies. It is not necessary to open this room to exit the level. Strategy This level can be annoying, especially in a worst-case scenario (I am Death incarnate! difficulty and only a Pistol and 8 bullets). There are two reasons for this. #The only supplies in the level other than ammo clips dropped by the enemy are found in the corner rooms and their secrets, a lengthy fight's distance away from the start. #The floor tile in the exit elevator is the same as that in the center room, meaning that as soon as a shot is fired from the center room the SS (who begins appearing at level 4 difficulty) is alarmed, putting the other enemies in the elevator room at risk of being alarmed as well and running through the hallways to find the player. If you begin the level with no supplies, it is best to try to make it to the southeast room first. Not only does it have the gold key necessary to complete the level, it contains an ever-useful Chain Gun. Take the east door out of the first room to avoid the charging group of enemies seen in issue 2 above. The required keys and exit are all in the red brick rooms. For the fastest route, go to the southeast room to get the gold key, the northeast room for the silver key, and then the southwest room for the exit. You do not need to visit the northwest red brick room. There are patterns repeated in this level: 1. Each red brick room has a secret on the eagle portrait. Health, ammo, and treasure is in each secret. 2. Each red brick room has two doors leading to corridors both connecting to (different) blue rooms. 3. In each blue room there are three doors. The doors towards the center of the level lead to hallways that connect to the starting room. The other two doors both lead to corridors connecting the red and blue rooms. 4. All four doors in the starting room lead to a hallways connecting to one of the blue rooms. Map Video Wolfenstein 3D (id Software) (1992) Episode 5 - Trail of the Madman - Floor 4 HD|The Walkthrough of Floor 4 for Episode Five. Category:Wolfenstein 3D Category:Wolfenstein 3D maps Category:Episode 5 maps